crossangefandomcom-20200222-history
Hildegard Schlievogt
aka is a supporting character that appears in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. She is a Norma whom was an assault member of the First Troop and the pilot the Para-mail AW-CBR115 (HL) Glaive Hilda Custom. For many years, she secretly wished escape to Arzenal and return home to her mother. She was finally able to do so during of the 'Mermaid Festa'. However, after returning home she discovered that her mother had replaced her with a new child, leaving her heartbroken. She was then apprehended by the authorities, and returned to Arzenal where her mother's betrayal caused her to develop a hatred towards the World of Mana. Because of this, after Arzenal's fall, she sided with the crew of the Aurora, and was later succeeded Jill as their commander when the truth of Jill's past with Embroyo was revealed. She initially pilots the Para-mail AW-FZR304 (HL) Arquebus Hilda Custom and later pilots the Ragna-mail EM-CBX004 Theodra Michael Mode. Personality & Character On the surface, Hilda has a brash and confident persona that she created as a means of surviving incarceration in Arzenal in the hopes of one day escaping and returning home to her mother. Due to Ange's arrogance towards the other Norma along with causing the death of Zola, Hilda develops an intense hatred of her, at one point even sabotaging Ange's Vilkiss. However, following their escape and return to Arzenal, Hilda and Ange developed a mutual sense of respect for each other during their incarceration with Hilda offering to help Ange seek revenge on Humanity for their persecution of the Norma. This eventually leads to Hilda developing a deep infatuation with Ange. Her relationship with the other Norma is complex. She and Zola were lovers which led to Hilda being enraged and saddened by her death. However she later claimed during her escape that she couldn't stand being Zola's plaything and had only done so to ensure that Zola would look after her. She similarly claims that her friendship with Rosalie and Chris was another façade that she created to ensure her own survival and that she actually despised both of them. According to Ersha, Hilda's attitude to the other Norma was similar to Ange's when she was still new to Arzenal. Appearence Hilda is a striking beauty with deep blue-violet eyes and long crimson hair which she usually styles in twin tails. When lose it falls to just past her waist. Like Ange, she has a slender but very curvaceous figure. Her Norma uniform is personalized with a light red skirt and her piloting uniform is blazing red. She shares her red color scheme with her para-mail. When Hilda returns to her mother’s house she dons an outfit similar to the one she wore the day she was taken away from her mother. Hilda’s voice and mannerisms start out sassy and antagonistic. She maintained a mean girl attitude towards Ange until she had the chance to escape during the Mermaid Festa. After being rejected by her mother, Hilda becomes more bitter and depressed. When she and Ange become friends and bury their past feud, Hilda acts in a friendlier and more mature manner, even taking a leadership role during Libertus Skills & Abilities As a Norma, she has the ability to cancel Mana. She is also adept in firearms and specialize in gun-power for mid-range combat. History She was born in the Enderant Union. When she was six years old she was taken away from her mother for being a Norma. At Arzenal she became the "Personal Plaything" of Zola Axberg. She longed for the day she could escape Arzenal and reunite with her mother. After Zola was killed, Salia Tereshkova became the new Captain of the First Troop. Hilda, then also became the new Deputy Chief of the troop. Due to Ange being directly responsible for Zola's death, she hates Ange and tries to get revenge on her. She bought Zola's room and her personal effects, and goes on to tell Rosalie and Chris, that they belong to her. One night, she admits that she loved Zola, but not anymore and threw her artificial eye into the sea. Shortly after she heads to the hanger and plants an object in a thruster of the Villkiss. After Ange saved the entire unit from being killed by a new powerful DRAGON, Rosalie and Chris begins to accept and befriend Ange, she calls them traitors clearly showing that she has not yet moved on after Zola's passing. It was later on revealed that just like Ange, she too despises being in Arzenal, and that she has always desired to escape from the island in order to see her mother again who lives in the Enderant Union. An opportunity came during the "Festa Festival" occurred, where she aided in Ange's escape by hijacking Misty Rosenblum's Personal Transport. Though, Ange was planning to leave her behind as pay back for what she did, she had a change of heart after getting to know her reason for helping her escape. After separating from Ange and Momoka, she stole some clothes before heading to her mother which lives in the outskirts of Enderant Union. Arrived on her destination, her mother didn't recognize her and Hilda thought she grew up and her appearance changed. As she was about to reveal her name to her mother, a young girl appears and her mother called the girl "Hilda", which surprises her. The young Hilda learns that Hilda is a Norma which freaks her out and fainted. Her mother despised Hilda and asked her to leave the place. Despite reiterating that she is Hilda, her mother throws a slice of apple pie. A devastated Hilda leaves and later being beaten by the police. As laid beaten, she wonders if Ange met her sister. In the prison cell, Ange is rudely greeted by Hilda wounded in the face and they tell their bitter stories, realizing the cruelty of their respective countries, Hilda thought that her mother would forgive her to being a Norma and understood that there's nowhere outside for the Norma. Ange says her that she has her friends here but replied she doesn't have. Before the arrival of Ange in prison, Hilda was confronted to Rosalie and Chris, Rosalie asked her why she deserted and why wouldn't she talk to them, by affirming they are friends but Chris realized that she never thought of them as friends , Hilda confirmed and says that she was just playing along with them. A furious Chris spat in Hilda's face and says that she should have died and that she bought Zola's room. After all that, they then become comrades and decides to change the world once they leave their prison cell. After a week of detention, Ange and Hilda complain to about being hungry and and about not being able to take a bath. During the attack of Scuna-Class DRAGONs, they heard gunfire and asked what is happening in Arzenal heard a mysterious song. After that they have feeling the attack of mysterious Para-mail who destroyed the half of the island, a Scuna-Class destroyed the prison, Momoka found and delivers them. Ange, Hilda and Momoka arrived in the hangar and discovered that the Villkiss has disappeared, Mei informed them that Salia pilots it. She joints her with Hilda and says her to give back her machine but Salia refuses and fights the mysterious Para-mail who defeated her very rapidly. Ange says to Hilda to chase her and she jumped from Hilda's Para-mail and landed on Villkiss. Ange succeeds to recover Villkiss and throws Salia to Hilda. Jill deputizes her as interim squad leader while Salia is in detention for disobeying orders. Rosalie and Chris grumble in the first instance but accept when she proposes them her place. When the report of a dragon survivor arrive, she ordered to Rosalie and Chris to cover the residential area, that she and Ange will cover the maintenance deck and Ersha and Salia search in Jasmine Mall, she asked where is Vivian, Ersha informed that she's not in her room. After that the DRAGON fly around at outside Arzenal it meet Ange and it make a voice like Ange's song by hum, Hilda looked Ange sang the song. Right after the song as ended the dragon change into Vivian, she followed Ange and discovered with the others that the DRAGON are humans. As Julio's fleet advances to Arzenal, Jill orders the entire staff to ignore the message and prepare to defend themselves as she initiates Operation Libertus. Rosalie asked about the rebellion, she replied its die following the commander's orders or be killed by the humans, she accepted and said to Jill that she awaited orders surprising Rosalie and Chris and said that she despised and hated the humans and it was a good time to fight back. Jill ordered her to use the Para-mails to engage the second wave of enemies who approached, Ersha rejoined her with Arzenal children and said that she had to protect what's precious for them. Chris proclaimed that they could not defy the humans and survive, she proclaimed that they wouldn't know until they tried and she turned to Ange who disappeared. She headed to the Para-mails along with Chris, Rosalie and Ersha where they were soon joined by Tanya and her squad to aid in the fight against the humans. When the Tanya Squad takes off Chris notices metallic disk-like that soon produce spikes and attack the lift off pad trapping the remaining Mail-Riders without their Para-mails, Tanya contacted her by saying that the unidentified machines are everywhere and panicked when Ilma is captured, she wanted to ask for explanations but occurred a power went out. After to being informed that Arzenal was infiltrated she saw Ersha left the Landing Platforms by saying she'll be right back, Jill informed to the all units that the enemy's objective is Villkiss and to bring it to the lowest underground level. As the Maintenance Crew attempted the move the Villkiss down manually they were soon brought under fire by Julio's forces. Chris than lost all hope by saying they were going to die, she says her that they are the infamous First Troop and they can't die, she tells her furiously that it was too late to act like a captain, Chris was about to be shot when she shielded her from an attack and retaliated against the attacker. When Chris questioned her why she responded that she doesn't let anyone die because that is what the first squad is about. The group continued to hold their position until an explosion above them sealed the elevator shaft stopping them from bringing down Para-mails. However soon after Ange came rushing into the battle, shooting the enemy and said her to take care of Momoka. She took the Villkiss and cleared away the path with her weapons and leaves Arzenal. Hilda said that she had to go too for save everyone. Shortly after she, Chris and Rosalie prepared for take off with Chris finally acknowledging Hilda as captain, however as they were setting off a survivor from Ange's attack came to and shot Chris in the head, making her crash into a support column. She saw her Para-mail exploded, sending her and what's left of her Para-mail failing to their doom. After the death of Chris, she fought with anger the Mana powered drones. One night, she, Momoka and Rosalie headed to Arzenal in scuba suits and found, Ange Vivian and Tusk on the beach, she grabbed his crotchety to check if he was really a man. Relationships ;Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi At first their relationship was not very friendly, particularly because Ange had involuntarily killed Zola, and gave her the nickname "Burn Princess". Hilda's grudge continues as she sabotages the Villkiss, stranding Ange an island, and trying to have her killed via friendly fire. She considers Chris and Rosalie traitors when they warm up to her after being saved from the gravity dragon. Hilda proposes a truce to escape, but Ange almost ditches her for the abuse she took, until hearing the former's reasons for what she did at Arzenal. When they arrive and split off at the fork in the road, Hilda tells Ange not to die. Later, each one wonders if the other has found what they were looking for. When both reunite in a detention cell, they share their respective stories, with Ange asking a despondent Hilda, who now has no other willing close friends or family, whether she wants to join her in destroying the world. After Ange returns from the DRAGON's dimension Hilda welcomes Ange back. It is later revealed that Hilda is in love with Ange. During the preparation for the final assault Hilda reveals her feelings to Ange and calls Ange her "prince", but she knows that Ange already has "a princess for a friend and a man", and that it should be strange for two women to like each other, but Ange relieves her of those fears by kissing Hilda and telling her that there is nothing wrong with two women liking each other and that she will need Hilda in the new world. ;Zola Axberg Hilda was the favorite of Zola and when Zola died; she, Chris and Rosalie (all of whom, Zola had sexual relations with) felt vengeance and hatred towards Ange. Hilda also appeared to have succeeded Zola as the alpha female. However, during the Festa when Ange and Momoka hijacked Misty's transport to escape Hilda said to Ange that she resented her role as Zola's "plaything" and was enduring it all along. ;Chris & Rosalie As well as resenting her role as Zola's plaything, she admitted to Ange that she also considers Chris and Rosalie to be pests. After returning to Arzenal and locked up as a punishment for desertion, Chris and Rosalie were the first to visit her. Rosalie attempts to understand but Chris realizes that they were never friends which Hilda confirms; she had been playing Chris and Rosalie all along by copying Zola; Chris spits on her and becomes the owner of Zola's possessions and room. Despite being ostracized by them, Hilda risks her life to stop Chris from being hit by a bullet during Libertus. ;Tusk Gallery Hilda Front Back.jpg|Concept Art. Hilda Uniform Front Back.png|Concept Art. Hilda Art.png|Concept Art. Cross Ange episode 02 End Card Zola and Hilda.jpg|Hilda and Zola Episode 2 End Card. Cross ange 09 Hilda End Card.jpg|Hilda Episode 9 End Card. CAEx9oYUgAEnaWe.jpg|Hilda Episode 23 End Card. 1423700507848.jpg|Chibi Hilda. Cross Ange 09 Hildegard crying.png|Hildegard crying. Cross Ange 08 Hilda saying to Ange to stay alive.png|Hilda saying to Ange to stay alive. dac071c3tw1eq5lkmqksij21hc0u0gq8.jpg|Hilda in the second ED. 1427610377624.gif hilda.jpg|Hilda when she was 10 Hilda Concept Work.jpeg|Hilda Concept Work. Hildegard.Schlievogt.full.1949437.jpg|Hilda Concept Art. Hildegard.Schlievogt.full.1949438.jpg|Hilda Concept Art 2. Hilda Concept Artwork 3.jpg|Hilda Concept Artwork 3. Hilda Concept Artwork 4.jpg|Hilda's Concept Artwork 4. Hilda Concept Artwork 5.jpg|Hilda Concept Artwork 5. Hilda Concept Artwork 6.jpg|Hilda Concept Artwork 6. Hilda Concept Artwork 7.jpg|Hilda Concept Artwork 7. Hilda Concept Artwork 8.jpg|Hilda Concept Artwork 8. Hilda card 2.jpg|Hilda card 2. Hilda card 3.jpg|Hilda card 3. Hildegard Schlievogt card.jpg|Hildegard Schlievogt card. Ange and Hilda card.jpg|Ange and Hilda card. Hilda card 4.jpg|Hilda card 4. Ange, Hilda and Tusk card.jpg|Ange, Hilda and Tusk card. Hilda Training card.jpg|Hilda Training card. Naomi and Hilda in Cross Ange TR.jpg|Naomi and Hilda in Cross Ange TR. Cross Ange Rondo of Angel and Dragon Cast Reveal Hilda|Hilda was the third character to have her English voice revealed. Hilda in Cross Ange TR.jpg|Hilda in Cross Ange TR. Cross Ange ep 4 Hilda piloting Glaive Hilda Extended Version.png|Hilda piloting her Para-mail Glaive Hilda (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 4 Hilda Close-up Extended Version.png|Hilda Close-up (Extended Version). Hildasabotage.png|Hilda planning to sabotage Vilkiss. Cross Ange 08 Close up Hilda.png|Hilda plotting her escape from Arzenal. Hilda-cross-ange1.jpg|Hilda Smiling Cross Ange ep 09 Young Hilda.jpg Cross.Ange-.Tenshi.to.Ryuu.no.Rondo.full.1849254.jpg|Hilda and Ange in Swimsuit. Cross.Ange-.Tenshi.to.Ryuu.no.Rondo.full.1856866.jpg|Hilda, Ange and Salamandinay Promotional poster. Cross Ange Promotional poster 4.png|Ange and Hilda's Promotional poster. Cross.Ange-.Tenshi.to.Ryuu.no.Rondo.full.1838296.jpg|Ange and Hilda on a Magazine Promotional poster. Cross.Ange-.Tenshi.to.Ryuu.no.Rondo.full.1862345.jpg|Ange, Hilda, Momoka, Vivian and Tusk on a Promotional poster. Cross Ange ep 11 Ange, Hilda and Momoka.jpg|Ange, Hilda and Momoka running in the Cafeteria. Cross Ange ep 11 Ange, Hilda and Momoka in Prison.jpg|Ange, Hilda and Momoka in Prison during the war with the Dragons. Cross Ange ep 11 Ange, Hilda and Momoka in the hanger.jpg|Ange, Hilda and Momoka arrives at the Para-mail's hanger. Cross Ange ep 11 Ange and Hilda in Glaive Hilda.jpg|Ange and Hilda in Hilda's Para-mail Glaive Hilda in Flight Mode. Cross Ange ep 11 Hilda Blushing.jpg|Hilda becomes blushing by Ange. Cross Ange ep 11 Hilda piloting Glaive Hilda.jpg Cross Ange ep 12 Captain Hilda.jpg|Hilda becomes the new Captain of the First Troop. Cross Ange ep 13 Hilda Close-up Extended Version.png|Hilda Close-up (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 13 Hilda shooting Extended Version.png|Hilda shooting her rifle at the Mana Soldier (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 13 Hilda saves Chris Extended Version.png|Hilda saves Chris from the shootout (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 13 Hilda and Rosalie.jpg|Hilda and Rosalie defending themselves from the Mana Soldiers. Cross Ange ep 13 Hilda piloting her Para-mail Glaive Hilda.jpg|Hilda piloting her Para-mail Glaive Hilda. Cross Ange ep 13 Hilda Angry.jpg|Hilda becomes very angry and fighting off the Pyrethroids. Alektra and Hilda Gameplay scene in Cross Ange TR..jpg|Alektra and Hilda Gameplay scene in Cross Ange TR. Hilda gameplay scene in Cross Ange TR..jpg|Hilda gameplay scene in Cross Ange TR. Naomi and Hilda gameplay scene in Cross Ange TR..jpg|Naomi and Hilda gameplay scene in Cross Ange TR. Cross Ange ep 17 Hilda and Rosalie Extended Version.png|Hilda and Rosalie Arrives at the Arzenal's Ruins (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 17 Ange and Hilda Close-up Extended Version.png|Ange and Hilda Close-up (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 17 Ange, Hilda, Tusk and Momoka Extended Version.png|Ange, Hilda, Tusk and Momoka (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 18 Ange and Hilda Close-up Extended Version.png|Ange and Hilda Close-up (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 19 Hilda and Rosalie.jpg|Hilda and Rosalie in their bedroom. Cross Ange ep 19 Hilda.jpg|Hilda is planning to rescue Ange. Cross Ange ep 19 Hilda visiting Alektra's Room.jpg|Hilda is about to visit Alektra's Room. Cross Ange ep 19 Hilda Close-up.jpg|Hilda was about to visit Alektra's Room until she heard about her past. Cross Ange ep 19 Hilda shocked.jpg|Hilda is shocked when she heard about Alektra's Past. Cross Ange ep 20 Hilda, Rosalie and Mei.jpg|Hilda, Rosalie and Mei seeing Alektra punishing Tusk. Cross Ange ep 20 Hilda and Rosalie Close-up.jpg|Hilda and Rosalie Close-up. Cross Ange ep 20 Hilda confronts Tusk.jpg|Hilda confronts Tusk in his cell for the second time. Hidasedtsk.png|Hilda trying to seduce Tusk Cross Ange ep 20 Hilda and Tusk Extended Version.png|Hilda in Tusk's cell (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 20 Hilda and Blushful Tusk Extended Version.png|Hilda and Blushful Tusk (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 20 Hilda, Rosalie and Vivian Extended Version.png|Hilda, Rosalie and Vivian of Libertus (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 20 Hilda and Rosalie captures Alektra.jpg|Hilda and Rosalie captures Alektra. Cross Ange ep 20 The Libertus Crew Extended Version.png|Hilda, Tusk, Rosalie, Vivian and Mei of the Libertus Crew (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 21 Hilda piloting Arquebus Hilda.jpg|Hilda piloting her Para-mail Arquebus Hilda in Flight Mode. Cross Ange ep 21 Hilda and Rosalie Close-up Extended Version.png|Hilda and Rosalie Close-up (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 21 Hilda piloting Arquebus Hilda Close-up.jpg|Hilda piloting her Para-mail Arquebus Hilda Close-up. Cross Ange ep 21 Young Hilda and Young Rosalie.jpg Cross Ange ep 21 Hilda and Rosalie Close-up.jpg|Hilda and Rosalie Close-up. Cross Ange ep 22 Libertus's Crew Members.jpg Cross Ange ep 22 Salamandinay's Crew and Hilda.jpg|Salamandinay's Dragon Clan Crew join forces with Hilda's Libertus Crew. Cross Ange ep 22 Hilda and Rosalie.jpg|Hilda and Rosalie. Cross Ange ep 22 Hilda Close-up.jpg|Hilda Close-up. Cross Ange ep 22 Hilda Shocked Extended Version.png|Hilda is Shocked when she heard that Salamandinay is also a Friend of Ange (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 23 The Crew of Libertus Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 23 Hilda and Rosalie Close-up Extended Version.png|Hilda and Rosalie Close-up (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 23 Ange kissing Hilda Close-up Extended Version.png|Ange kissing Hilda Close-up (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 23 Hilda.png|Hilda talking with Ange. Cross Ange ep 23 Hilda crying and happier.jpg|Hilda crying and happier about Ange's words. Cross Ange ep 23 Hilda and Rosalie piloting Close-up Extended Version.png|Hilda and Rosalie piloting their Para-mails Close-up (Extended Version). Hilda emblem (2).jpg|Hilda's personal emblem Cross Ange TR. Ending Scene.jpg Hilda Gameplay Scene in Cross Ange TR. (2).jpg|Hilda Gameplay Scene in Cross Ange TR. (2). Trivia *Mizuki Nana and Yukari Tamura are both voice actresses for Fate Testerossa and Nanoha Takamichi respectively in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. *Celebrity cosplayer, Vampy, cosplayed as Hilda at 2015 MCM Expo London Comic Con. *Hildas bloodtype is O *her weight is 49kg *her three sizes are 84/59/86 *In the original draft of the series, Hilda sports a violet hair instead of red. References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Characters Category:Pilots Category:Enderant Union Category:Arzenal Category:Aurora Category:Female Category:Norma Category:Libertus